comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-12 - A girl named Simone
A girl named Simone, small white wings. All Scott could think when he was first informed is he didn't want another Warren. Yet, Xavier told him to keep an eye out for the girl whenever he was in New York City, a vague description provided for him. Scott does take his duties seriously, no matter how minor they may seem. Right now though, he has come to the Empire State University to stop in at the library for some information. He got what he wanted, researching legal recourses for obtaining guardianship to a younger sibling that was previously adopted. His rights were minimum he discovered, much to his displeasure. Right now, Scott is heading back to the college parking lot toward his motorcycle. It is supped up and apparently has gotten some attention. He wears his normal ruby quartz (sun)glasses over his eyes, and has added a thick, biker leather jacket to his rough clothing choice. He also looks like he is starting a 5 o'clock shadow. Apparently his mind has been a little busy for taking care of such a responsibility of respectability as shaving. Simone is actually heading towards the library, since they allow for free internet access unlike a net cafe. Some even allow the public to partake of the services as long as they have a valid ID of some sort. So she's going to find out if this one does. She crosses the parking lot and pauses to read the bumper stickers on a car. This one happens to have a bunch of very political ones. Abortion. Mutants. Immigration. Her smile swiftly fades as she reads the very negative jokes. The car isn't too far from where a motorcycle is parked! One of the college kids about his bike, a total of three raises a hand, "Hey Scott! I knew it was your tricked out bike." The kid grins. "When you racing again." Scott shrugs, "I don't race." The girl laughs, "Not that you admit anyway." The other guy grins, "Don't race? Who kicked my ass at the last match? Come one, I lost $500 on that race." Scott shrugs, "You win some, you lose some. You recouped it since then, right Matt?" Matt laughs, "Ya, I do, when you don't show." Some hand shakes go around, and the girl hugs Scott. Though Scott merely responds with an awkward pat to the girl's back. "Where you guys heading off to right now?" He notices you nearby, but doesn't draw attention to it yet. He doesn't know about the bumper stickers either as he is at the wrong angle. Simone glowers at the stickers, and glances around. She's highly tempted to rip them off. Every one is entitled to their opinion surely but spreading hate? And there is a lot of hate on the bumper stickers. She spots Scott and his friends and ponders waiting for them to leave. yea that's the ticket! Scott's eyes are hidden behind those ruby quartz, those strange looking glasses. So Simone likely can't tell for sure or not that he is watching her, wondering why she is standing behind the car with a looking on her face that speaks trouble? Sadly, Scott usually knows how to pick such signs out, he was trained in it. Though that doesn't mean he knows the truth behind the body language. He nods when the girl talks about going to a club and dancing. "Well, I'm out. I don't dance." That causes some laughter and jests about how straight laced he is. But soon the 'friends' depart, leaving Scott alone as he soon picks up his helmet. He seems to do a once over on his bike as if to make sure it is fine before he finally speaks up, "Are you planning to steal it?" Nope, no clue on the true motive behind the suspicious activity. Simone blinks as Scott speaks up, her mind in her own world. "Huh? wha? No!" she gasps out when she realizes that he's speaking to her and not one of his friends, who have finally departed. Red glasses really aren't all that uncommon, so she doesn't think any them of them. A slight frown, but Scott nods as he seems to believe you. "Then what are you planning? You are appearing malicious toward the unassuming object." His helmet is back on the bike, leaving his hands free just in case. He may dress like a 'bad boy', but the way he stands and holds himself is with a quiet confidence and proper posture. Even his tone with his 'friends' was respectful and playfulness was at a minimum. Simone can tell a boy scout when she sees one. "Sorry, I guess some people's opinions are kinda ... rude.. Everyone has the right to their opinion, but you don't have to go and be disgusting " she says waving a hand towards the car's bumper and it's myriad of anti mutant jokes. Scott leaves his bike behind and walks over toward you. He stands near you but doesn't invade your personal space as he looks down at the bumper. "Ah, I can see. People may have a right to an opinion, but it doesn't mean it is an intelligent one." He may be a boyscout, but he is true to himself. "Don't let it bug you, violence doesn't solve anything. Better to take the higher road." He sounds serious like he really believes it. Though his mind is working, wondering if you are mutant or have mutant friends, or just a compassionate pro-mutant person etc. Simone shrugs. "Yea I guess soo.." higher road? maybe.. maybe if her friend wasn't attacked and beaten because she's an obvious mutant. She's already got plans to come back later.. maybe the car will still be here. "Turn cheek and all that.. " she sighs. That's probably what Kurt would say. She moves to continue on her way and as she does so she shrugs her shoulders. It's rather warm today and the jacket never feels particarly good against her wing. However her escape from this debate is not to be so easy, for as she starts to walk off a tiny white feather escapes from under her jacket to spiral down to the ground. Scott is watching you so he notices it. He wasn't going to say anything more, not the type to lecture unless he has to. But he bends one knee to pick up the feather, standing back up and studying it with a curious expression. He then hides it in his fist, "Excuse me," he calls out. "Can I know your name at least? Mine is Scott." Though you likely heard it earlier. Geez, sometimes it drives him nuts when Xavier is always right. As if he knew Scott was going to cross paths with the angel winged girl. Simone huhs? since she didn't see him pick up the downy feather with the golden tip. She halts and looks back at him. "..." she half grins, looking a little curious. Who said all New Yorkers were unfriendly. "You going to go tell Campus Police on me or something?" she asks perhaps a bit mischievously. "No," Scott states matter-of-factly, no hesitation. "I am just curious." There is more too it, Scott makes a terrible liar. But his expression is serious and sincere, so there is nothing malicious about him. Simone looks around the area. Is there any one else about? This could be a joke maybe? a delaying tactic? He's so human looking. And she just isn't sure why some one like him would be talking to her. "... Simone. " she decides to say, throwing caution to the wind. "I thought so." Scott opens his hand and the white feather soon blows free from it in a little spring breeze. "I know...Nightcrawler," deciding which name would be best to use. "He mentioned you." Scott finally sticks his hands into his black leather jacket pockets, as if finally deciding you aren't a threat. "There is an ice cream place nearby. I can buy." What is it with people and icecream here? She arches a white brow and then smirks. "..you know Kurt?... ahh... okay an' why would he do that? " she asks, not sure if she believes him or not. It'd be a strange thing to lie about. Then again yesterday could have caused some news reports or some you tube vids. Simone hasn't had a chance to check if any damage occured from their rush. Scott smiles just a touch, nothing real powerful. "Yes. We are...friends." When he says the term, it is like he is coming to just realize it himself. "It is easy to be comfortable around him. We don't know each other too well, only met about a week ago." Scott tugs a hand from a leather jacket pocket to rub the back of his neck. He is not the type that is comfortable with talking about his feelings. Simone folds her arms across her chest. "How'd you come to meet him?" she says, deciding that this requires more investigation. Kurt's mysterious job and all making her even more curious. Scott goes with what he has been told to say in the past. "My foster father hired him, so I met him at home." He glances back when he hears someone walking up, a student that looks in need of a bath. He is heading toward the car the two of you are standing by and is frowning at you and Scott. Scott then says, "Come on." Scott walks toward you to sort of 'herd' you toward the ice cream parlor as if he wishes to avoid a confrontation. His hand is out as if to guide you but he doesn't actually touch you. Too much of a gentleman. He is likely less flirtatious than the playful Kurt. Simone looks the unwashed student over and smirks. "...oh... my small world isn't it? even in this huge city... " she says. "We'll have to see how many degrees it takes to catch up to Kevin Bacon.." and she begins to walk on in the direction Scott is subtly suggesting. She doesn't want trouble.. the human looks like he's got enough troubles. All she really wanted to do was rip off the stickers anyway. "..So you are part of the school then?" "Well, I go to college here actually. Secondary Education." Scott doesn't know how much Kurt said, and is quite private about his home in either case, so purposely assumes you are speaking about the campus. He drops his hand when you go willingly and shoves it into his jacket pocket once again. In a way, the guy seems almost painfully shy. "What about you, what are you doing in life right now?" He is respectful though, either seeming to watch his surroundings or seems to look directly at your face. Simone watches Scott back in a way that is not shy, nor particularly flirty either. She's seeking information! He should be afraid. Very afraid. She doesn't want to get Kurt into trouble but the more she's thought about his luck the more it's worried her. "Living it." she grins. "So your... foster father's school... what's it like? That's very progressive of it to hire some one like Kurt.. " "Not really. He has a lot of knowledge to offer. Religious classes, linguistics, culture and so on. You don't have to have a teaching degree to teach in private school." Though Scott is obtaining one. "The goal of the school is to provide tools to the student to not only be able to contribute to society as a productive member, but also to survive it. Society isn't always warm and fuzzy," a hint of sarcasm right there, alright, perhaps more of a hint. Still, "I graduated from there myself." Now that he knows what Kurt told you, he is able to better answer your questions. "So, just living life? Don't you have any goals or something?" As if the thought of not having any is foreign to him. Simone has goals. She's just not willing to tell them to a perfect stranger just yet. She half smiles. "Didn't say that." she adds "But that's interesting.. but good.. Kurt deserves it.. your students will be in good hands with him." then she pauses a moment to ask "What's the name of the school?" she'll look it up on the web later! You can, but it's vague private school information with no address on the site, just up state New York. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Scott then nods, "I think he will be good. He sincerely cares, and that is a huge step in the right direction I think." He opens the door for you when the ice cream parlor is reached, letting you go in first. "I think he will fit in the family well." Scott is surprised about how comfortable he had become around Kurt himself. "We are all a little 'strange'." He smirks a touch at that, as if he just made a joke. Simone ohs? at the 'little strange' comment. "You don't strike me as much of a geek Scott... " so does that mean his little bit of strange might be a gift ? It is a school for the gifted. Now wouldn't that be amusing. "So you are then.. gifted? like Kurt?" she says, being fairly direct with her questioning.. Since Scott's figured out her little secret, it is only fair. A vague shrug at your geek comment. "I'm an orphan, lived on the street for a while too. I'm not exactly what you call squeaky clean." Even if he acts like it. "Xavier took me in when I didn't have anyone and gave me a purpose in life. He saw something in me that no one else did. I call that strange. Others got in the school other ways, but we all had issues. Xavier turned us all around. It isn't a special needs school or anything, but Xavier takes rough stones and polishes them I guess you can say." He shares more than he planned, but Scott seems to feel as if you need it. In the meantime, Scott orders a cup of chocolate ice cream. Least he didn't order vanilla, right? "Order whatever you like." Simone can't help but grin at that. "No? you do a remarkable job of pretending then...except for the bike..that's a step in the right direction." she murmurs lightly. ".. sounds like you got real lucky then.. Xavier must be a rare kinda fella.. aren't too many who do that now days.. if they ever did." she says, perhaps she's a bit jaded. She asks for a soda and adds a thank you to the counter clerk and Scott too. "I just hope it really is all you and Kurt seem to think it is.. he's a good guy, and I'd really hate to see him be disappointed." Scott looks almost embarrassed for a moment. "I just try to do the right thing." But he then nods, "He is a rare kind of person," admiration in his tone. "He won't be. I think he can make a difference." Faith, a different type of faith than Kurt's, but still faith. Scott pays for the items and grabs his ice cream to head over to a small table to sit with you at after grabbing a plastic spoon. "Kurt seems to think highly of you from what Xavier told me. He cares for you." Talk about turning the tables. Simone blushes at the comment briefly and says nothing at first, instead taking a sip of the soda. "... Did he now? " she says making brief would be eye contact (those glasses make it harder) She leans back in the chair, crossing her arms in front of her and resting them upon the table top. "I.. care a lot about him too. " she says guardedly. Then it occurs to her. "Why did Xavier ask him about me?" "He didn't. Kurt mentioned you. Seems he is worried about you from what I gathered, but I received the information second hand. Have you been doing anything to worry him?" Scott smiles just a touch, wondering if there is anything between the two of you. If there is, lucky Kurt! Simone frowns a bit. "No, I haven't.." she says. She's actually been behaving! No stealing. Honest! As for if there is anything happening who knows! she isn't saying. Then again she did blush, so perhaps she did reveal something. "It's just a dangerous world Scott.. yesterday a friend of mine got attacked.. she's different.. like Kurt but she doesn't have his abilities.. she can't just teleport or cartwheel out of reach." A nod at that. "It is getting more dangerous out there with the Friends of Humanity movement. Is she alright?" Scott sounds honestly concerned, as if the situation of the world worries him and about your friend's condition. "If there is anything I can do, just let me know." He actually reaches into a zipped pocket, pausing in his ice cream eating to shot his cell number of a napkin, sliding it to you. Not classy, but that wasn't the point. Simone arches a brow. "Nothing got broken...this time.. Kurt helped pay for a doc at a clinic he's familiar with.. but you'd have to ask her. I don't think she'd be keen on charity.." she looks at the number on the napkin. "Sometimes it isn't charity. After all, helping others makes me feel good Simone. So isn't that selfish in the end?" That is one way to turn it all about. "Anyway, the important thing is staying safe, and the rest can fall into place after that." Simone nods a bit. "It can be good PR yes.." she comments, still a bit guarded. She takes another sip of her soda and then takes the napkin and puts it into a pocket, she'll put the number into her cell later. "So ah, what could you do for her then? hypothetically?" Scott Summers tucks the pen back into his zipper pocket, rezipping it. "Depends really. If she needs help with medical bills, we can help out. If she is underage, there are programs to get her an education and in a safe environment, and I'm not talking about foster care or orphanages." Scott has his own doubts about those, likely from his previous experiences. "It all really depends. Same with you Simone. If you are in trouble, don't hesitate to call me. I'll also talk to Xavier about getting Kurt a cell too, we should be able to have one for him in a few days." He doesn't think Kurt has one right now, just the X-Men comlink. He is efficient, certainly. He then works on finishing up his small ice cream. The white haired young woman shrugs a bit. "I'll see what she says.. " those things could be very helpful. Very... if it's for real. There's always a catch though. There is always a piper to be paid. "...Kurt helped pay for her clinic charges... it'd be great if he could ah, get that back.." she suggests. She doesn't want him to not get the things he needed. "As for me.. I finished school.. got my GED.." "I'll see it is done," and Scott will. He keeps his promises. "Planning on college at all?" Though there is a beeping coming from one leather pocket and he unzips that one to pull out his cell phone. He flips it open for a look. He then closes it and slips it back into his pocket. "I have some stuff to do at home. But I'd like to speak with you more Simone." He isn't doing it just to be nice, Scott enjoyed speaking with you, even with the secret keeping. "Think you can make use of my number just to hang? I can take you on a bike ride sometime," he even offers as a bribe. Though he better let Kurt know, so Kurt doesn't think he is trying to steal his girl...he doesn't want issues with the other man. Simone is tempted. She loves motorcycles! "Kurt's got my number.. I'm sure we three can meet up some time." she suggests. "Thanks again for the soda.. " "I'd like that," Scott states. "If you like hiking too, let me know. I know some good spots. It's also an easy group activity." Practical. He picks up his trash and throws it away, before giving another little wave as he then steps out the glass door. A little bell ringing with his departure.